An odd pair
by emmamay98
Summary: John Bender and Allison Reynolds are an unlikely pair. They are completely different. but opposites attract, right? Please Review! This is my 5th fanfic and I would really like tips! I will update soon
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it. I had to write it in a rush, because I have a lot of assignments to do. It is going to be a JohnXAllison fanfic. But in the first chapter they are just friends! Please review! :D_**

**An odd pair**

The Monday after went by as they had predicted. Most of them hadn't made any indication that they had ever spoken to each other, let alone confided in each other. Except the Basket case and the Criminal.

Allison Reynolds had gone to school that day with a tiny bit of hope that maybe Andrew Clark would acknowledge her. After all, they had shared a special moment when their lips met. Maybe that would be enough to forget about his jock friends? At lunch however, when their eyes had met momentarily. He looked away. In that moment, Allison knew that any hope left for their relationship had just been crushed. Allison proceeded to walk around the school. Looking for the others. She clung to the hope that maybe one of them had been changed by the strange Saturday. She found Brian in the Library. He was taking notes furiously. When she walked past him, he made no effort to look up. He was too wrapped up in his studies. Allison was disappointed; Brian was the most likely, out of all of them, to allow friendship. When Allison found Claire, she acted like everyone knew she would. Claire stood around with her friends, looking as bored as anything. She looked up as Allison walked past. She gave Allison a regret ridden look. Then her gaze flickered to the floor.

Allison didn't see Bender during classes, or even between classes.

The final bell rang and Allison started to make her way home

John Bender had strolled into school that Monday knowing that the past Saturday had made no change to how they would treat each other today. This was confirmed when Claire saw him, but then quickly looked away. John knew his would happen. And he wasn't just going to let it slide.  
Smirking he walked up to her. Grabbed her and kissed passionately on the lips. In front of her rich friends.  
"You're a bitch", He whispered in her ear with a smirk and walked away. Claire and her friends, who were looking shell-shocked.

It went down pretty much the same with the others. Brian had dropped his books in fright when John had said Hi to him. And Andrew gave him a disgusted look when he walked past.

John set out to find Allison after the final bell rang. He spotted her walking ahead, all alone as usual.  
"Hi weirdo, wanna hang out", he called out  
Allison turned around and squeaked in shock. Her mouth formed a smile

"Yeah sure. It's not like my parents will miss me"

They became good friends. During school they would sit together in the cafeteria, pass notes in class and walk to class together. After school they would just hangout anywhere. At the park, at the mall, and at Allison's house (her parents didn't even notice them. They smoked John's weed, drank various types of alcohol(whatever their parents had available), and just discussed everything.  
Allison relished having someone to talk to and confide in. And John enjoyed her company. His only other friends just used him for marijuana.

At first, Allison had been upset over Andrew. John constantly insisted that he wasn't worth her time and joked that if Andrew liked rolling around with other guys, then he probably wasn't interested in girls. Allison quickly got over Andrew.

They made an odd pair. The strange, quiet girl who made weird noises. And the obnoxious, loud boy who liked to create trouble.

Bender had decided to leave his family, after a particularly bad fight with his dad. He didn't have anywhere to go. So, Allison had offered him, her house. Her parents wouldn't notice that he was there. And even if they did, they wouldn't care. John slept in a sleeping bag on her bedroom. He had never felt more at home anywhere, even at his own home. Every night they stayed up talking until one of them fell asleep. Sometimes, if it was too cold on the floor, then John would sleep in Allison's double bed with her.

4 months later John, Allison and Andrew graduated. With help from Allison, John had managed to pass his subjects. Claire and Brian were in the grade below them.

John had moved into one of his other friends' houses a few weeks ago. But he really missed Allison's comfortable bedroom. He also missed her company at night

Allison had been saving for years to go travelling after she finished school. And a week after she graduated she was going to travel to New York for a year. She'd wanted to go to New York for ages, the music scene there was supposed to be excellent.

A week later and Allison and John were at the airport. Allison's parents hadn't bothered to say goodbye. But Allison was OK with it.

(Just before she had left, she stole $1000 from their bank account. They wouldn't need it, they were fairly wealthy. And they probably wouldn't even notice it was gone. Besides, it made up for all the neglect they had bestowed upon her.)

John was really upset, but he was trying to hide it. He wanted to go with her, but he simply could not afford it.

"Don't become normal", John said gruffly. He was trying to cover his emotions.

"I don't think I can be normal", Allison smiled  
There was a moment of silence between them. Then Allison threw her arms around him and started crying.

John wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I'm going to miss you so much", he choked, his voice filled with emotion

"I'm going to miss you too", She Whispered

"Flight 294 to New York is boarding. Please go to gate 3"  
The loudspeaker crackled  
"That's me", Allison said  
They let go of each other.  
"Well I better go now. Bye", Allison said

"Bye", John said distraught  
Allison turned away quickly and walked to gate 3. Before she could change her mind and go him with John. She had planning to go to New York since she was 10 and now it was actually happening, she just wanted to stay in Shermer. With John. What was with her?

John watched her figure walk away from him until she couldn't be seen.

He hailed a cab back to his friends place. In the cab john put his head in his hands. Trying not to cry. This was John Bender, known for his toughness, not even breaking down when his dad beat him. And here he was, crying over the basket case.

John suddenly realized he was in love with Allison.

It was true; Opposites do attract

_**I will update soon. Reviews would be much appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Allison Reynolds stepped off the plane into the sunshine. It had been a year since she left Shermer. New York had been just as amazing as she had expected. But there had been something missing. Well actually, someone missing. Allison Reynolds had missed John so much whilst in New York. Everything had reminded her of him. She even thought that she had seen him. But, it was just someone with the same brown, scruffy hair. She had met someone over in New York. A guy. But he wasn't a patch on John. Even though they were just friends, Allison felt a deep connection with John. She sometimes wondered whether her feelings were purely friendly.

When Allison walked out of the arrivals lounge, she saw an excited John Bender. He was jumping up and down whilst waving his hands frantically. Allison grinned and ran over to him. Bender picked her up and twirled her around. When he placed her back on the ground he gave her a look over. Allison looked him over as well. He was musclier than when she last saw him. He also smelt of axle grease and sweat.

"Hey, you grew your hair", John said, surprised. Allison had decided to grow her hair out, and now it was about 3 inches past her shoulders. It was wavy and fluffy.

"Well, you cut your hair", Allison said, just as shocked. His hair was still Bender-ish, just a bit shorter.

"Well, I thought I better smarten up now that I've got a job", He said with a wink

"No way!What kind of job?"

"Mechanic", John grinned proudly

Allison gave him a thumbs up.  
"I always knew you were handy. Ever since you dismantled that door in detention"

"I don't know what you're talking about. That screw just felt out by itself", John said with false innocence. "Anyway, I got my own apartment. It's nothing much, but do you want to stay with me for a while?"

"Yeah,as long as it's ok with you! I doubt my parents will want me back. And I definitely don't want to go back there"

"Of course it's fine with me, I offered! And psycho, how was New York?", John said with a twinkle in his eye. He had really missed her. Every day he thought of her. Being away from her made him realize that he loved everything about her. From her random squeaks, to her strange clothing.

"It really was amazing. The music, the people, just everything! I want to move there someday", Allison smiled

"So did you meet any special guy?", John said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well…there was a guy. But he wasn't exactly special", she said and grimaced

"Okay", he said. It was clear that Allison didn't like the mystery guy, but he couldn't stop the spark of Jealousy that flared up in him briefly,

"So how has life been back in good old Shermer?", She said with a hint of sarcasm. She made no secret that she disliked their hometown.

"It's actually been great. I've got a great job and I'm not living with my dad anymore"

"That's really nice to hear", Allison smiled pleasantly

"And…it's even better now that you're back", he said shyly. Which was an uncommon thing for Bender.

Allison smiled even wider and wrapped her arm around his waist. He relaxed, and slung his arm across her shoulders.

Together they walked out to his Harley motorcycle.


End file.
